Known air conditioning elements for distributing air, which are made of a woven or non-woven fabric and which are also referred to as textile diffusers, typically consist of a material sewn together so as to form a closed shape having a specific cross section (ducting elements) or of a framework structure provided with a textile panels (ceiling or wall based diffusers). The element may be perforated to a certain extent, the air distribution taking place through such perforation. Distributing air in a proper manner is one of the most important functions of an air conditioning distribution system. As far as the known ducting elements are concerned, various sizes of through holes/perforations for distributing air have been used. In particular, such known arrangements of through holes consist in that the axis of each of the through holes is substantially perpendicular to the plane of the material of the respective air conditioning element or, as the case may be, in that such axis extends in a radial direction with respect to the ducting element.
A certain drawback of the known air conditioning ductwork may become particularly evident in the locations where the longitudinal velocity of the air delivered by a fan or blower is high. This mainly occurs in the vicinity of the inlet area of such ductwork. This is, however, accompanied with an undesirable effect that consists in that the air being led away from the through holes is not flowing in a radial direction, i.e. perpendicularly to the respective ducting element, but in a different direction comprising a vector component that corresponds to the direction of the air flow inside the same ducting element.
A further drawback, which mainly relates to the known ceiling framework structures comprising textile outlets, consists in that an undesirable draught can develop in the case that the distributed air is flowing in a single direction from such an outlet.
Various experiments have been performed in an effort to obtain an outlet air flow which would be perpendicular to the walls of air conditioning elements made of textile, i.e. relatively thin-walled, materials. For example, various directing members arranged inside a ducting element or various external deflecting members have been tried out.
The objective of the present technical solution is to develop an improved air conditioning element for distributing air. Such air conditioning element has to be simple with regard to design and manufacturing, and enable directing of the outlet air flow in a manner that will cause the distributed air to leave the air conditioning to element in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the latter, or that will, preferably, cause the distributed air to flow in multiple desirable directions when leaving different portions of the air conditioning element. At the same time, all the advantages of a textile or foil distribution system must be maintained. In particular, the components of such a distribution system must remain machine-washable.